


Mood

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: A little smutty Drabble... enjoy!





	Mood

She’s not in a good mood. 

Serena observes her girlfriend as she gets undressed, discarding her clothes in a messy pile behind the bedroom door. She pulls open a drawer with velocity and slips a plain shirt over her slim frame. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

She replies bluntly, clambering into the space on the bed beside her. 

Serena begins to mull over the past few hours. Has she done something wrong? Said something out of turn? She and Bernie very rarely fall out, beyond the occasional bicker over who’s cooking or what to watch on TV. 

Tonight Bernie hasn’t been in the mood to do anything more than potter around the house, cursing and slamming doors behind her. 

Serena feels somewhat relieved however when some five minutes later she leans over and rests her head on her shoulder, signalling to her that whatever is wrong probably isn’t her fault. 

She slips her arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer, desperate to bring her some form of comfort. 

“Are you alright sweetheart?”

She asks gently, stroking her hair back and hooking it behind her ear. 

Bernie turns towards her partner now, allowing their eyes to lock; drinking her in; feeling better for doing so. 

“To be quite truthful Serena...I don’t know exactly what it is that is bothering me. Work was stressful but not more so than it often is. I’m tired and achy and just feel generally grumpy. I’m sorry love...” 

Instinctively, Serena wraps her arms tightly around her partner, tilting her chin up, kissing the soft skin on her lips.

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart. Just talk to me. Anytime. Always.” 

Serena disappears and returns with an open bottle of Shiraz. She pours it into two glasses- handing one to Bernie, before scrambling back onto the bed, wine threatening to gush over the side, onto the white sheets beneath them. 

“Be careful!!” 

Bernie grabs out to steady her, takes her glass while she settles. 

“Oh you’re so on edge tonight...” 

They drink their wine slowly, talking quietly, heads close. Bernie leaves in search of more wine and when she returns Serena is knelt up- in the middle of the bed. 

Bernie is sure her pupils double in size as she takes in the near naked form of the woman she loves. She’s taken off her top- revealing plump, perfectly rounded breasts. The only fabric visible is the black lace of her knickers, partly concealed by the fold in her legs. 

“I was wondering... if there was anything I could do to help you to relax?” 

She reaches forward, pulls her onto the bed, presses her lips against her neck... her collar bones... her chest. She lies her down and massages her tense muscles- her legs, her stomach, her shoulders. 

Her breasts. The inside of her thighs. 

Bernie is practically begging now. She adores being massaged but the aching between her legs is almost unbearable. Her dark eyes bore into Serena’s face... watching every move she makes intently. What will she do next? Is she venturing down there? When will she give me the release I crave? 

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?” 

Bernie retorts. 

“Staring! You’re making me nervous!” 

They laugh. But Serena has taken her hands away. She’s climbing off the bed. 

“S’rena?” 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I won’t be a minute. I know exactly what you want, you know, Wolfie. And you’re going to get exactly that. But first... I need to make sure you’re totally relaxed.”

She returns a few minutes later. She has a floral silk scarf in her hands. She climbs onto the bed once again, straddling her girlfriend. She raises her eyebrows seeking confirmation- smiling at Bernie’s enthusiastic nod. 

She slips the silk over her eyes, lifting her head to tie it behind her. 

All is darkness. Her senses are heightened. She all but wails as she feels her knickers being dragged down her legs. 

Bernie gasps. 

The scarf has plunged her into complete darkness. An abyss. 

The loss of one sense has made her others more pronounced, more intense. 

Her ears tune in to the sound created by Serena’s every move. Tracking her; trying to work out what she doing, to second guess what she’s about to do next. 

The smell of her perfume is beautifully arousing, intoxicating, as she climbs back onto the bed; as she straddles her once again. 

But the sense of touch is what is driving her to the point of almost insanity. 

Serena’s hands are freezing now. Bernie daren’t wonder how she achieved that. 

She winces as they make contact with her warm stomach, working their way up, kneading her breasts. She drops her head back onto the pillow and allows her eyes to flutter shut, letting out a low moan as her lover rolls her nipples between her forefinger and thumb. 

Her mouth is on her neck now. Hot, wet. Desperate. 

Then, nothing. 

“S’rena? 

Silence. 

Black. 

Nothing. 

Then everything. 

She’s on top of her again, all at once. Her lips press against her own, her body pressing down just enough- flesh melting into her, warming her, exciting her. 

Then she takes her arms firmly and in one smooth move, pins them behind her head. 

When she speaks, her voice is low and deep and Bernie feels an uncontrollable rush between her legs as she pushes herself upwards into Serena. To her dismay, she pulls away from her. 

“No no. That won’t do. I’m in charge, Berenice. And you’ll do well to remember that. You’re being a very naughty girl... trying to rush me. I won’t put up with it.” 

Before she can make sense of what’s happening- her arms are tangled in silk, pressed against the bars headboard and tied. And Serena is letting out a wicked laugh. 

“See, that’s what happens to naughty girls. They get punished.” 

Another rush between her legs. Bernie is desperate now. Desperate for Serena, desperate for pressure against her cunt... in her cunt. But she daren’t ask, daren’t move... daren’t do anything that might encourage Serena’s agonising teasing. 

Her breath is hot on her ear. 

“This... this is alright isn’t it?” 

Serena’s voice has softened. She’s momentarily slipped out of character and Bernie feels an overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around her, to pull her close. But she can’t. She can do nothing but lie in wait, forcing her legs to remain still, using every bit of will power to prevent herself bucking her hips to meet Serena’s. 

“Yes. Yes. Please...please now.”

She can control herself no longer, as long, intense kisses make their way across her chest, down her abdomen, down her legs. 

She cries out as a finger circles her gently, strokes her, slides inside her. 

Her legs part as her wishes are granted, as Serena gives in, takes her clit into her mouth, sucks on it gently- then harder, more passionately, more intense. 

Bernie groans as two fingers slide in and out of her, deeper and faster with each thrust. 

This is bliss. Love and pleasure and desire, in equal measures. Desperation. Perfect agony. 

Sensation over takes her, blurring her senses, as her orgasm grips her; making her body buck and tremble, making her cry out her lovers name as she presses desperately against her mouth. 

Bliss.   
Desire.   
Love.


End file.
